


Logic/Feelings

by feelsandbooksandshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Your Turn to Die, F/F, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 2 Spoilers, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandbooksandshit/pseuds/feelsandbooksandshit
Summary: [For the rest of us, we still have a choice to make. A vote between the commoners. Something in me breaks as I realize that.]Your Turn to Die Chapter 2 Part 2 ending rewritten, but with original characters.
Relationships: Implied Danil Bayot/Leigh Carter, Sage Cameron/Charlie Namjilyn
Kudos: 3





	Logic/Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for YTTD Chapter 2 Part 2  
> -  
>  **Sage's POV**  
>  -  
> Does it count as an "YTTD AU" if most of the characters were made specifically for the 'AU' and nothing else?  
> Every end is a bad end when the only options are your friends!

With the gunshot of Boo's suicide, the hall falls into hopeless disbelief. It wasn't supposed to end this way. We were all clinging onto the hope of a reset, another opportunity to save everyone. Casually, completely unaffected, Boo has taken his own life to continue the Main Game.

"No..." Vince is the first to speak up. There's no passion behind his voice. "This is..." Slumping forward, he places his elbows on his podium and his head in his hands.

Shocked and angry, Sofie shouts, "He killed himself!"

Leigh's voice is barely loud enough to hear, but I can still hear his pleas. "No... no, no..." Despite my own despair and confusion clouding my thoughts, I have the urge to try to shield Leigh from the same feelings. I don't think he can handle them. He's already lost in his head though, and I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. I can't protect anyone.

"This's impossible!" As Danil speaks, I look at him. His face is flushed in anger, and his voice is a low, desperate growl as he looks at Leigh before turning to me. "It should be over! Why..." He grasps the podium in front of him, his knuckles going white. There's a wild look in his eyes, and for a second I'm afraid of him. Still, I know he's Danil under that red haze. "Why!?" His voice breaks at the end of the word, and he clears his throat, staring hard at the floor. His wall of anger isn't holding the fear back, that much is obvious. I wish I could help him too.

Alfie's nervous laughter fills some of the silence as I try to string my thoughts together. I finally say, "He was going to do this from the start...?" It's the only conclusion. That's why he was prepared with the gun. The second he decided to trade my card with Tess instead of Leigh, he was prepared to die for it. For just a day's extension, we hung on stubbornly and put our lives on the line, yet Boo just threw his life away. He destroyed our hopes without a blink. I don't understand how such a person could exist. His dedication to both killing an innocent person _and_ forcing the game to continue makes me feel sick. And for what? Entertainment? It hurts my head to consider it.

"This shouldn't have..." Wesley begins in his shaky voice, looking around anxiously.

"Wesley!" I start, letting some of my own desperation come through. "Please! It's an emergency, right? Suspend the main game!"

His movements are jarring and jittery as he tries to explain, "I can't do that! I can only act as a substitute!" Despite the fact that he's truly a doll, I still feel the waves of fear coming from him. I know it's just a part of his program, but I still feel bad for him. I want to help ease his fear, maybe because that would distract from my own, but I can't.

"N-no," Tess says, scoffing. When Wesley rapidly nods his head in response, she almost yells, "You're really going to continue?!"

"T-this is all within the rules! If I refuse, everyone will die!" He talks so fast that his words string together, and I can barely understand him.

Tess points to him, like a mother scolding her child. "This isn't right! This isn't right at all!" Her finger shakes and she tries to put on a brave face. When Wesley doesn't respond to her, she scrambles, accidentally letting emotions through her voice. "I'm begging you! It doesn't have to be 24 hours... at least let us retry!" She's trying everything she can. Her eyes are watery for a second before she blinks the tears away and sets her jaw.

Alfie opens his mouth to talk, but he can't say anything. All he does is blink rapidly and look between Wesley and Tess, searching for a response.

"I'm sorry!" Wesley replies.

Still refusing to give up, Tess says, "I'll do anything! I'll do anything... so please!" Her pride is almost completely shattered as she pleads. I hear a clear mix of frustration, despair, and fear every time she talks. Watching her like this, I feel like I'm witnessing something I shouldn't be. Something feels wrong about seeing Tess so vulnerable.

"Tess...?" Alfie finally manages to speak, breathy and anxious. "You're really-?" When Tess glares at him for a moment, his breath hitches. She quickly stops herself with a look of regret, but Alfie is already shutting his mouth tight. He just stares at her, realization and distress apparent on his features. I know that realization. Helpless, unbelieving grief for what you know is going to happen to someone you're in love with. I know the regrets and what-ifs flooding his head, the nonsense ideas to save her, and the desperate clinging to a useless hope. I force myself to look away from him, unable to witness a mirror of myself.

Wesley continues his apologies, unable to do anything more. Tess deflates, laughing. It's bitter, and angry, and tired. I can see the conflict in her stance, simultaneously resigned and unwilling to give up. I wish I had the same determination. If what happened to Charlie wasn't preventable, I don't hold hope that Tess will be different. Tess is the sacrifice. No one will vote for her. Those are the facts. 

For the rest of us, we still have a choice to make. A vote between the commoners. Danil or Leigh. Something in me breaks as I realize that. All I can think about is Charlie, the fear in both of us as the votes tallied up, the look on her face as she told me her plan to kill herself, the ache in my heart when she whispered her last 'I love you,' the feeling of the wet blood as I held her limp hand. As much as I tried, and fought, and cried, I ended up as a helpless observer. I thought I couldn't feel something as painful as that again. The realization of the certainty of death for Danil or Leigh gets pretty close. The engagement ring I strung on my necklace feels heavy and I wrap my hand around it. I didn't realize I was crying until my hand felt wet. I try to wipe my face without being noticed, but I catch Leigh's eye and he shivers, looking miserable.

Mikey breaks the tense silence. "Tess's the sacrifice, I'm the keymaster..." His voice grates on my ears. Just like with Charlie and Marshall, he becomes passive as soon as it gets real. His false-confident attitude and smug words that he uses the rest of the time disappear at least for a moment. Maybe it's out of respect, or relief that he's safe, but it doesn't matter. My hatred for him still burns in me. Ignorant to my thoughts, he continues, "We can only vote for Danil or Leigh." I keep myself from lashing out. Despite Mikey being the one saying it, it's the truth. I try to keep myself from crying again. There's a tight feeling in my throat and chest, and I can't help from looking at the two men.

Leigh stays silent, but his shoulders are rising and falling rapidly as he tries to calm down. He meets my eyes and nods minutely. Is he... expecting me to vote for him? It's like he's almost giving me permission... I shake my head at him, confused. He lets out a deep, shaky sigh directed at me and turns his eyes to Danil. I turn too, tense.

"It's obvious who you'll vote for, yeah?" Danil says to everyone. His face is unreadable. It's clearly negative, but I can't tell if he's afraid, or sad, or angry, or something else entirely. Maybe he's just resigned. 

Tess speaks again, though it seems like she's talking to herself. "Just save me..." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Her eyes flick to Alfie for a moment, who's already watching her. He looks conflicted and scared, just like the rest of us. She turns her gaze to her hands, picking at her nails and trying to breathe calmly.

"...I'm tired," Danil says to no one in particular. "'Much as I try... everyone'll choose me." He seems certain. I want to reassure him, tell him he'll be fine, that everything will be fine, but it won't. It won't.

After a pause, Leigh starts, "Everyone..." Despite his obvious anxiety, he picks his head up and says, "Vote for _me_ , okay?" It almost sounds like a demand. I freeze.

"Huh?" Danil's face drops and he stares at Leigh. "Wh-what're you-?"

"Please," Leigh interrupts, "Vote for me." Although his smile is forced, he's clearly determined. It reminds me of Charlie's smile after she slit her wrists. My heart tugs.

Frustrated and surprised, Danil yells, "What're you sayin'? Leigh!"

"I'm sure you understand!" Leigh raises his voice in response, a look of desperation covering his features. Turning to look at everyone in the eyes, he says, "Between Danil and I, which of us isn't necessary!?"

"Don't say that," Vince grumbles, picking himself up from the podium. I look at Leigh in disbelief. Unnecessary? Neither of them are unnecessary, how could Leigh even think like that?

Trying a new approach, he says, "I already intended to die from the moment I tried to trade for Sage's sacrifice card!" He was ready to trade his life to protect me, and for that I am eternally grateful, even if it hurts. He got lucky when Boo interfered and saved his life. Instead of taking advantage of that chance, he wants to trade it away again. In my head, I'm pleading for him to just be selfish. My heart wants Leigh to live no matter the consequences, but I remember that the alternative is almost as bad. I can't lose either of them. "Please... This is the only thing I can do." No one responds. After a few moments of silence, Leigh continues, "In exchange... I want you to trust Danil." He smiles again, but it's not forced. "Because he's really not a bad person."

I'm unable to respond. How do you even respond to people you love sacrificing themselves for each other? Am I just going to watch in silence? Be a bystander just like before? I won't be useless.

I force myself to speak, "Leigh-!"

" _Don't be ridiculous, Leigh!_ " Danil screams, making everyone flinch.

With a somber look, he just responds, "Danil..."

"Self-sacrifice? That's worthless!" His anger and desperation seems to cover him like a shield. "You really are an idiot, Leigh." He spits, "A thoughtless idiot with some backwards notion that if he dies, that'll solve everything!" Despite the way he's acting towards Leigh, I can't help but understand. I almost agree.

After a pause, Leigh just replies, "My feelings won't change."

"Be quiet, Leigh!" Danil shouts back. He starts to string his words together, both pleading with and yelling at everyone, "Guys! We have our conclusion! Hurry up and vote!" There's a wild look in his eyes as he speaks, he's acting like an animal. Turning, he says, "Mikey, Sofie, you hated me from deep down, right?!" When they don't give him a response, he speaks to everyone, "Aren't I awful?!" Flailing his arms around, he taunts, "You won't get another chance like this!" 

Leigh interrupts Danil's speech to reason with us. "I don't have any strength, physically or emotionally, I'm an extra weight to carry-!"

"I told you to _shut up,_ Leigh!" He glares at Leigh, the frustration clear in his stance. Still, underneath the anger, he's pleading.

"Please, remember the first main game!" Leigh tries to connect with everyone and force them to pay attention. "We all... chose Charlie as the victim!" He shivers, glancing at me painfully. It hurts for all of us. I didn't see Danil and Leigh's initial reactions to Charlie's suicide, I was too engulfed in her, but I know they're just as affected as I am. The bags under our eyes haven't disappeared since her death. Now we have to go through this again with one of them. He continues, "For our survival, we didn't choose by 'feelings,' but by 'logic!' But wasn't that a mistake? Real failure... is wavering! Not trusting your beliefs is weakness!"

"Stop... it..." Danil grits through his teeth. He wrings his hands together, probably trying to stop himself from punching something.

"And this time, the right thing is to choose logic, so that you can escape!" Taking a breath, he shouts, "You should choose me!"

" _Just stop it!_ " Danil's shout fills the entire room, silencing any further protests from Leigh.

"...It's time to vote," Wesley says. "I can't wait any longer." With a sharp inhale, he yells, "Touch your voting tablets! Or everyone will die!"

Sofie is the first one to speak up, casually saying, "...Got it." With a tap of her tablet, she continues, "I just voted for Leigh." She offers no explanation. There's no second-guessing, she's confident in her choice.

Banging his fists on the podium, Danil yells, "Sofie!"

"...Thank you very much," Leigh nods to Sofie. She doesn't acknowledge him.

"This isn't a game, Sofie," Vince mumbles, making his own choice. "I'm voting for Danil."

Mikey speaks up, "Look, they're both equal in terms of 'usefulness.' Danil's an asshole." He easily taps the icon. "That's who I voted for."

"Fine by me!" Danil angrily scoffs. "Now if we vote for ourselves, that's three to two!" After pointedly choosing himself, he looks at Alfie. "Alfie, it should be an easy choice for you too, yeah?"

Alfie stutters and looks around, nervous. "Leigh's definitely a nicer guy but... that doesn't mean I want Danil to die!"

"D-dumbass! If you don't choose me, I'll kick your ass and get you killed!" The threat's weak, but it makes everyone freeze anyway. Alfie looks like he's going to hyperventilate.

"You don't have to make the choice, it's okay," I say to him. "If you vote for Leigh, it'll be tied three to three." I smile sadly at him, trying to reassure him and take at least some of the weight off. "Your vote won't cause anyone to die."

Alfie nods uncertainly, thinking it through, before looking at me, concerned. "But... then your vote will..."

"It's alright," I nod back.

After a moment of hesitation, he presses the screen. "I voted... for Leigh." Danil lets out a groan of frustration. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tess curl into herself. Could she have expected him to vote for her? Would she have taken him with her? Would she have been able to let everyone die for the chance to escape?

I have to think. My vote will decide everything.

I hear a quiet laugh and I look to see Tess smiling at me. Before I can ask her why she was laughing, she says, "We did it, Sage."

Completely confused, I can only reply, "...Tess?"

"The sacrifice wins, even if it's a tie for first," She explains, seeming far more calm than before. Mikey startles for a moment, realizing her train of thought. Tess continues, "Danil and Leigh both have three votes, yeah?" Smiling genuinely at me, she says, "And as the sacrifice, I can vote for myself twice. If you vote for me, I can win by a tie for first." I can't help but stare at her. Her epiphany restored her hope. I hate to shatter it back down again...

"What!?" Sofie blurts, distress clouding her features for a moment before she forces it back down. She hastily looks between Tess and I. 

Ignoring Sofie completely, Tess speaks to me, "Let's go home together, Sage."

Everyone stares at me, judging my reactions. I'm unable to reply.

"You... you won't do that, right!?" Mikey raises his voice. As I look at everyone's faces, I can see that they're conflicted. I don't think anyone truly expects me to betray them. Still, they can't seem to deny the possibility. I don't understand how they believe I could even consider it.

Turning my eyes to the tablet, I try to piece my thoughts together. Mikey's icon annoys me. It's a false option. Ignoring that, I look at Tess's. She has determination to live, she's willing to watch everyone die in order to prevent her own death. Her hope was destroyed, pride was shattered, yet she found an out. Despite the odds, she figured out a way to survive. All she needs is my vote, and she'll have beaten fate. Still, I could never kill everyone for an escape. If I have to betray my friends, it's not worth it. Besides, would she even escape with me? The only person she knows here is Alfie. I don't know her feelings, but anyone is better than a stranger, right? It hurts to have to disappoint her, and I feel like it's my fault that she's going to die, but I can't do anything. She's not an option.

Danil and Leigh's icons practically taunt me. It's not like I can absolve responsibility, I already took it on by letting Alfie set a tie. With Charlie, I did everything in my power to avoid it, even if it ended up useless. This death will be a direct cause of my actions. There's no fighting it or trying to find a way for both of them to survive. I just have to focus on a decision.

Danil has strength. He's determined to do what it takes to escape, even if he doesn't understand why. His anger helps him act. He fights to survive. In the same way, that anger can cloud him to logic. He can't come up with plans on his own. 

Leigh has the brain. He thinks things through, contributes to discussions, and has compassion. Still, he's cowardly. His fear blocks him from saying what he thinks. He breaks down from the pressure and then he can't think. He was right when he called himself weak.

They're my family. Brother and brother-in-law, that's what they'll always be. I shouldn't have to kill them, I don't want to, I would do anything to save them.

But I have no choice.

I tap my screen. The text appears like always. "...All votes have been received. Displaying results..." The slashes start appearing on each icon, one icon at a time. Even though I made the choice, the fourth slash on Leigh's icon still makes me feel sick.

"Thank you... Sage," Leigh almost whispers. The look on his face is genuinely grateful, despite the fear and sadness. I can't reply. I can barely think.

"Why?!" Slamming his fists into the podium, Danil screams at me, devastated. I don't look at him. "Why didn't you choose me?!" Whether his voice is cracking from the strain of screaming or because he's on the verge on crying, I don't know. I glance at him and he meets my eyes, searching for an answer. When he realizes I'm not going to respond, raises his hand to bang the podium again, but he stops. He's shaking from his anger as he points a finger at me. "I'll _never_ forgive you, Sage." His voice is hoarse as he enunciates every single word. I believe him.

"Sage," Leigh interrupts. I'm grateful for an opportunity to turn away from Danil. "Before I go..." He lets out a breathy huff of a laugh. "Can I get a hug from my little sister or what?" He's trying to keep himself steady, trying to keep a sense of familiarity.

I smile at him, despite the terrible feeling. "Yeah." We meet each other half-way. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pull him in tight enough to hurt. He rubs my back as I bury my face in his shoulder and start crying. I try to murmur out apologies, but he shushes me.

Laughing quietly, he remarks, "You're warm." As his voice cracks, I crumble. His own shoulders shake from crying. Again, I try to apologize, try to explain, try to convince him not to hate me, but he just whispers, "It's okay, it's alright."

It's not.

"I love you." It's the only thing I can force out clearly. He has to remember that.

"I love you more."

I don't understand how.

"Well then... I-I'll announce the results," Wesley speaks up. Leigh lets me go, grasping my arms for a moment before walking away. I almost reach out to stop him. "The keymaster was Mikey Lee. The sage was Vince Reyes. The sacrifice was Tess Wolfe."

With an unreadable expression, Tess takes a moment to think before speaking. "...I see," She breathes out, looking at me. "So this was your answer, Sage..."

"Tess..." I don't know what to say. I ruined her opportunity to leave too. I killed them both.

"It's weird... I couldn't stop shaking," She sighs, "But the moment you made your choice, it stopped." Shrugging, she continues, "I'm glad. I'm glad I didn't have to betray you all, you know?"

Alfie looks seconds away from shattering as he calls, "Tess..."

Smiling, she says, "Alfie... If there was anyone to be forced into a death game with, I'm glad it was you, I guess."

"I-!" He startles, surprised. After a moment, he replies, "I'm glad it was you, too." He starts to cry. Stumbling through his words, he just says, "If you weren't here, I..."

"Thank you." She tilts her head at him.

"Tess..."

"You know, I really wanted to finish writing that book..." She tears up a bit. This time, she doesn't try to hide it. "Would've been a best-seller, I'm sure."

When no one else can find the strength to reply, Wesley says, "W-Well then... I-it's time for the execution..."

"Wait!" Alfie shouts, anxious and desperate.

"Mister Alfie... Take this!" Wesley hands Alfie a cylinder with a button as metal clamps capture Tess's waist, wrists, and ankles. The button looks the same as the first main game.

"This is-!"

"It's an instant death switch." Looking at Tess, Wesley quickly explains, "Unless you want her suffering to be long, you just have to press it!" He steps away, leaving Alfie with the button and a squirming Tess. "...Begin!"

I look at Tess as the machine purrs, preparing to close the clamp at her waist by a bit. As she breathes heavily, she watches Alfie's hand with wide eyes. Shaking her head, she says, "Don't... push it." Following her orders, he doesn't. His tears keep falling. One moment she's fine, the next the clamp suddenly pushes in and she tenses her whole body, letting out a shrill scream. Sobbing, Alfie covers his mouth with one hand. Collecting herself a bit, she continues watching his hand as blood pools around the metal. It continues to tighten very slowly. Why can't it all close at once? I glance at the button, knowing she would be spared this pain if Alfie would just push it. As he lifts his finger, she yells, "Don't press it!" Right after she speaks, the clamp does another large compression, making her scream again. Mortified, he tries to click the button again, but she calls out, "I don't wanna die yet!" There's blood pooling out of her mouth and tears streaming down her face, yet she wants to keep living. The blood stains her clothes. Every time he tries to give her mercy, she tells him no, pleading with him to let her live. Again, the metal closes more with a forceful burst. The two of them both scream. Tess's scream is gargley and strained. She can barely breathe, the blood is blocking her throat. She can't speak anymore, but when Alfie moves his hand again, she groans at him loudly. I sob, unable to help them. It's disgusting to witness. Finally, mercifully, the clamp around her waist closes completely and she goes limp. Her ragged, wet breathing ceases. The sound of sobs and the dripping of blood falling from her corpse fills the silence.

Alfie collapses to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore. Between sobs, I can hear murmurs of the word love. I wish I could do anything to help. There's no cure for this.

Without much of a pause, Wesley says, "Next... is Leigh."

"W-wait!" I call. Every time we plead, it's ignored. Why would this be different? Despite knowing that, I'm unwilling to just give up. "Stop it already! Please, Wesley!" Even as I fight, I look at Leigh to see that he's content. My heart aches.

"...Don't move." I turn to see Vince standing near Wesley, pointing a gun at him.

"That's Boo's," Wesley states, still fidgeting slightly.

"If you come near any of us, I'll shoot." Vince threatens, determined.

After pausing for a moment, Wesley replies, "It's pointless. Leigh's execution won't be changing."

"Why?" Angry, Vince asks, "You're different from Anne and Boo, aren't you? You looked upset when you had to execute Tess." He tries to reason with him, "You don't really want this, do you?"

It takes Wesley a few moments to reply, but when he does, there's no stutter or nervousness in his voice anymore. "You don't understand, do you..." He smiles, "I've always been your enemy, you see?" Vince startled, surprised. "...I'm coming closer," Wesley continues. As he steps forward, Vince pulls the trigger. The gun lets out a click. "...It was empty, I see."

Letting the gun fall to the side, Vince spits out, "Fuck you."

"It's fine now," Leigh reassures everyone. It's a lie. He obviously knows it's a lie too. "Thank you, everyone." A few tears are falling down his face, but he smiles, looking at me. "...Thank you, Sage."

"Leigh..." I choke out, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Please take care of Danil." His eyes and smile are so soft and genuine despite his cracking voice and hitching breath as he cries. "We both know he needs someone..." Taking a breath, he looks around. "Everyone, get along together." When he glances at Danil and starts to walk to him, I turn to him too.

There's something inhuman about the way Danil looks. He hasn't talked in the last few minutes. I doubt he's even moved. His eyes are permanently fixed on Leigh, his posture tense and unmoving. There's no aggression or sadness, just a blank, dissociated stare. I want to look away, but I won't. Leigh's obviously conflicted as he stares at Danil. He reaches out, pressing his hand to hold Danil's collarbone, a thumb on his throat, with a sad, wistful look in his eyes. Danil doesn't move.

Sighing, Leigh steps back. I watch as he mouths, "I love you." Danil still doesn't respond, he just blinks as tears well up in his eyes. Leigh whispers a goodbye. Danil nods minutely as his shoulders rise and fall rapidly.

"Activating collar device... the Human Flower!" Wesley announces as clasps fit around Leigh's wrists and ankles.

Wincing, Leigh inhales sharply and groans. "My neck... hurts."

Hurriedly explaining, Wesley gestures to the collar on his neck, "Just now, Human Flower seeds were injected by your necklace through your body.

"Stop, Wesley, what are you doing?!" I shout, helplessly watching as Leigh shifts uncomfortably, still wincing.

"Please be calm," He replies, "He won't suffer like miss Tess. Roots will spread through his body, and feeling a comforting numbness, he will die _beautifully._ " Despite his words, I can see and hear the way Leigh is breathing erratically. He's twitching and shivering from the feeling. After a moment, Wesley says, "Now, they will bloom!"

Directly after those words, Leigh lets out a strained yell as a vine pushes through his skin and slithers out. I gasp and start to sob again. The feeling of the tears on my face is familiar, almost comforting. The vine wraps delicately around his hand and more vines shoot out, going in every direction. He yells louder, more desperate and pained. It's tragic to listen to and I want to cover my ears. I can't bring myself to move. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to suppress his screams, his tears becoming ones of excruciating pain. I can't count how many vines there are anymore. They maneuver around his body, creating a gruesome art. Each piece has buds on the ends. Some buds sprout, other vines grow. New ones are clawing through his skin rapidly with no break, close to each other, forcing more and more through. Leigh can't hold back his screams anymore. I flinch as he cries and shouts. " _No!_ " Blood covers the vines nearest to his torso. Flowers start blooming at the buds. As the last few vines reach out, extending to fill empty spaces with heart shapes and more flowers, a piercing, devastating scream fills everyone's ears for what feels like years. It's shrill and broken and pleading and tragic. I close my eyes.

It ends.

Opening my eyes, I see a giant rose above Leigh's head. He's limp. His tears are still wet and the scream echoes in my ears, but he's gone. He's free.

"...This is how the chosen one meets his end." Wesley's voice makes me break. I fall to my knees, unable to carry my own weight. I'm so tired. I'm tired of crying, of losing everyone, of being helpless, of _causing_ all of this. Charlie wasn't enough? Her resistance, her determination, her sacrifice, they didn't stop this from happening. The love of my life and my brother, struck down like pawns in the game, like they mean nothing.

Wesley continues, "So long as the flowers don't wilt, his body will always be preserved beautifully." Preserved. He's not preserved, he's not here. That corpse isn't him. That doesn't capture his smile as he teases us, his focused face as he's lost in his own head, his relaxed body when he's finally carefree after a stressful day. His warm hugs, his casual affection, his words of love and caring. That... 'art piece' isn't Leigh.

It's my fault he's this way. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Leigh. We needed Danil to escape. I... chose logic. The worst possible choice to make, but I made it.

"...I'll kill you." I can barely bring myself to look at Danil. I'm not surprised at his threats. I deserve them. His eyes are tearful, but only a few drops trail down his face. He's not looking at me, he's not looking at anything, he's just staring. "Worthless... It's all worthless..." He's trembling with his whole body, and there's a slight smile on his face. It's not happy. Maybe it's disbelieving. "The floor masters... Sage... All of the riffraff..." The words are slow and shaky. "I'll kill _every one of you who killed Leigh._ " The threat is crazy, but every word is carefully spoken. He nods. "That's right... and first... will be Sage..." I don't recognize this man. He probably doesn't recognize me either. I'm supposed to watch over him, but the Danil that Leigh spoke of is gone. He died with Leigh.

* * *

When I wake up in the main room of the third floor, my first thoughts are of Danil. I want to find him. I don't know what I'll do when I'll find him. He won't accept any apologies or explanations, I know he won't. I wouldn't either in his shoes. Still, I search, my mind dazed.

I couldn't save Tess or Leigh.

I don't care. I don't want to look at that reality anymore. 

My feet move to the ruined corridor as if something is guiding me. Some sort of premonition is calling me. As I walk to the hidden computer room, I notice the screen is glowing. I gaze at it absentmindedly. Before my eyes, Charlie appears on the screen. 

"Hey, Sage." It takes me a moment to register what I'm seeing. I can't speak for a moment, I just look at her, confused. Is this some sort of joke? Here she is, my fiancee's face on the screen, when she shouldn't be here at all.

"...Charls'?," I call her her nickname without thinking, an unbelieving response to her greeting. This has to be a hallucination. I've finally broken down. There shouldn't be an AI of Charlie.

That doesn't matter to me right now. I have to speak to her again.

"Charlie! Is that you, Charlie?!"

She responds nonchalantly, "Yep. So, looks like you've been fine!" Her face quickly drops the casual expression as she calls out, "You murderer!"

I freeze up. "Wha-?" I should've realized it already. This is a hallucination, a false Charlie I created... "W-wait, I-" Even though I shouldn't respond to it, I _know_ I shouldn't, I can't help myself.

"Come on! Who'd you kill this time?"

"You're wrong! I didn't... kill-" I take a breath and close my eyes. I have to ignore it. This isn't Charlie. It's not.

"...You voted, didn't you?" Without meaning to, I open my eyes to look at her. She's angry and disappointed. "You sacrificed someone weaker than you to survive."

"No! That's wrong, Charls'! I mean-" No, stop. It's not her, it's impossible, please stop!

"Sage... You've really changed." I can't get the air in my lungs fast enough, I can't breathe. I'm being killed by my hallucinations... "What's your excuse this time, Sage?"

I groan and lash out, "Shut up! What do you know?! You left me! You died on your own!" I can't stop. I plead with her, "Just give me a break... Forgive me!"

Her eyes go black as she responds, "Can't do that, Sage." I clutch my chest, trying to catch my breath. "You know how much I sacrificed for you? I'll show you again."

Before I can ask what she means, pictures of her last moments alive appear on the screen in flashes. I can't help but groan in distress. This is the last thing I want to remember. Images flash, showing her determined face as she cried. My groans get louder, more pained. There's a picture taken as she collapsed and I reached out to grab her. I start to scream, pleading with myself to let this end. It doesn't. It won't stop. I see an image of the moment she committed her sacrifice, the blood pouring out against the knife as she winces. I hear my own scream as if it's not my own, I can't recognize it.

I black out.

* * *

"Sage!" I open my eyes at the voice. "Are you okay, Sage?!" I see Alfie staring at me, distressed.

"Alfie?"

"Thank God..." Vince sighs out. He rests a hand on my arm in support. "There's nothing wrong, is there?" I don't know how to respond.

"You were passed out in the Room of Rubble!" Alfie fills in, seeing my confusion.

"In front of that video..." I hadn't noticed Mikey was in the room until he spoke.

Sofie chimes in from beside him, "Must've been an AI of that Charlie girl, right?"

"It was a fake Charlie somebody set up out of hate." Vince answers. "Don't worry about anything it said, Sage."

I can't reply for a moment. I'm lost in the confusion. What are they talking about? "Sorry..." I start, looking at everyone. "Who is Charlie?"


End file.
